Simple Game
by Brucas4Evah
Summary: Peyton and Lucas Sawyer control the school and challenge each other playing cruel games with students. A brunette who's not willing to bend is transferred. The game to bring her is about to begin. Just a pity LP don’t know who they're dealing with. BL-NH
1. The old and the new story

_______________

•• The Simple Game ••

{ To win you've got to play the game }

_______________

- Disclaimer -

None of the characters mentioned in my fanfic belong to me. Sadly enough some kind of fugdelicker called Mark Schwahn, a true m-ASS-termind, invented the gorgeous & selfless Brooke and the brilliantly talented Haley. Our diseased bitch Seyton should have died before she was even born; no wonder her biological parents put her up for adoption after they saw what a shaggy asshoe was brought to the light.

___

- Author's note -

This story has three amazing purposes that I'm going to try bring to the front

#1 First of all to glorify the beauty of Brucas

Brucas is and always will be the only amazing couple I've shipped since the beginning of my weird Television carrier and never doubted the intriguing adorable bond these two astonishing people had. Coming from two different worlds, their similarities brought them on common ground, and their differences just made them realize how special each other is. It's a shame how something so fragile and captivating was just thrown away to admire the wonders of an epic fail duo also known as Pucas. A true Brucasfan doesn't pick that, and we're always ready to fight for what we believe in, even if it means that we have to go down with our ship cause our Brucashearts are as coals, deep burning and so unquenchable.

#2 Praise the Baley friendship we adore so much

From all the friendship that were created in One Tree Hill this one was surprisingly unexpected. Who thought a bubbly cheerleader and the ingenious tutorgirl would both start as lost souls looking for glimpse of hope and end up as friends for life. Even though we keep seeing less and less of this amazing lifetime alliance on screen, that doesn't mean their trust or loyalty is going down. Far from it. Here is some hoping for season 7 Baley already.

#3 Bring down the evil Seyton hag

I'm an Elite Seyton Hater. Hate for this disgusting disease runs through my veins, and my soul will never be happy till the slumpy lobster is burning in the fires of Mordor. Her whole existence is one EPIC FAIL. She's retarded as hell, and if things don't go her way it's only a matter of time before the annoying emobomb will explode. Her massive-depressive immature state makes me just want go get into the screen and beat the shit out of the freaking whinepig, and that's why she must go down one way or another. Mark won't do it? I will!

"People always leave?" Ow please, SHUT THE FRAG UP!

___

- Reading -

Now I know that I have some weird writing style that changes a lot, but let's make a general baseline here. "Okay!?" Italics is going to be used mainly for thoughts and small actions that require sound. That's all ... the rest can be unpredictable.

___

- Editing -

Being stuck for about a month with finding the perfect plot, I forgot about my own story after a while. I know! o_OMG! But now that I'm back ... kind of, I'm ready to make some improvements. After reading about 100+ fics, taking a part in several role plays for about two months, and starting 3 fics at the same time, I guess I can say my writing skills have gotten better from when I actually started. I stopped writing after chapter 8, and, to be honest, I didn't remember a thing I wrote here, so I decided to revaluate the whole story myself and rewrite the important parts. I still believe in this story, and now I think it can be even better!

• INSPIRED BY CRUEL INTENTIONS •

___

- Story -

Lucas and Peyton, step brother and step sister are living under the same roof. Being popular and rich, they control the school and challenge each other to play cruel games with students around them...but what happens when a feisty brunette who's not willing to bend is transferred to their school? The game to bring her down is about to begin. Just a pity they don't know who they're dealing with.

___

I---------------- Chapter 1 ----------------I

The Pilot

He woke up. The day hadn't started yet, and he already hated it.

What time is it?

Does it matter?

It's 6 am.

Monday.

Getting up, his muscular arms separated his body from the warm satin sheets as he walked, obviously still tired from the night before, to the bathroom door, but, before he even reached the shower, his attention was drawn by a small diary lying lost on the wooden table.

Had he forgotten to put it away?

Was someone in his room last night?

Did she read it?

As he bent over to pick it up, an empty bottle of whiskey and two broken glasses in the garbage bin made him suddenly remember everything that happened the night before. He would write the events of the last night down another time; no detail would escape his devious chronicles, but all he wanted now was a shower. Closing the notebook, he put it in his shoulder bag and continued the journey to the bathroom.

Pssssssh.....

The water was hot. His eyes closed, and he let his back fall against the hard wall as countless thoughts passed through his mind. He had been in this cabin with countless girls, and he would never reject the chance for steaming shower sex, but today was different. A laugh appeared out of nowhere. Had he really banged another freshman who thought he liked her yesterday. She was too easy. They were all easy. Another smile appeared as he thought about the fantastic prize he'd won. Cold?

Freezing water touched his skin, and his eyes abruptly opened.

"Damn it, Peyton!"

He jumped out of the frigid shower, covering himself with a towel. A blond curly girl was standing in front of him, leaning against the door. She smiled, checking every inch of his body with her eyes.

"You lost!"

He walked over to her with a chaotic and amazed look.

"What do you mean?" Hoe!

Two inches of thin air separated their bodies from each other. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. Rolling her eyes like an innocent girl, she whispered in his ear, a voice teasing every last bit of him.

"You fucked the wrong girl, silly!"

He was confused. It was impossible.

Fuck!

At the same moment he realized how stupid he had been. She misled him. Filthy whore prepared a trap for him, and he walked in blindly following her instructions.

"But I guess I just gained someone as my slave for this week."

He couldn't believe it...How could he have fallen for her this easily? Didn't he learn anything about her annoying, slutty behavior. She would always play dumb and impeccant to get what she wanted, but she was going to pay for this one.

"If I didn't fuck the mayor's daughter, then who the hell was that?"

"Hummm...Let's say it was just another horny slut who desperately needed my help for her reputation points. All she had to do was pretend she was your target. I must say she did a good job. I might even consider continuing to use her."

He was still irritated and looking in front of him while the black widow slowly wrapped her hands around him. Who was this assrat to play tricks with him!?

"You cheated."

"...And you're way to cute when you're angry. See you at school, sweetie!"

She softly bit his earlobe and, pushing him back, walked out of his room with a towel in her hands.

He hated Mondays.

••• The Game is Simple - Play or Pay •••

New day. New school. New kids...a new start? Was is possible for this gorgeous brunette to transfer to a new school and start over while her past just wouldn't let go and kept chasing after her? Maybe. A bit of hope was exactly what she needed, so there was only one thing left to do...fit in.

She unfolded a little piece of paper she had just gotten at the principal's office. "Room A023" was carefully written down, and a simple plan was sketched on the back. Following the directions, she stopped before a big door with the sign "Tutor Center."

Taking a deep breathe she walked inside, trying not to think about it anymore

The room was empty. She took another look at the plan and at her watch. Her eyes flashed once more through the abandoned room. Except for the huge tables overloaded with paperwork and wacky shelves full of old books under dust

"Is this A023?"

"Am I too late?"

"Good start!"

She was just about to leave when a hasty, long haired girl appeared unexpectedly from another door with a stack of journals in her hands. Putting a part of them on the overloaded table, she came closer to analyze the new girl.

"Hi, you must be Brooke; I'm Haley."

Her eyes quickly scanned over the brunette's hot body. The chocolate locks were peacefully resting on her shoulder while the hazel eyes nervously waited for some kind of reaction. After examining her white blouse and the oh-so short mini, Haley's lips finally expressed a look of approval, which caused Brooke to wear a huge smile.

"So...you're new, huh! Let me show you around."

Hearing those words felt actually way better than she ever expected.

Last time someone had showed her around or asked her such things, she found herself in the middle of a nightmare running out of the building with an insane freak of an ex-boyfriend following her. Repressing those thoughts away and watching this muzzy excited girl, she realized this would probably be her first friend in her new high school career, and another smile appeared on Brooke's face as they walked out of the class.

"This is gonna work. It has to."

They went from class to class, visiting plane walls filled with boring posters about geography, history or government schemes, and drawings no one ever looked at. The duo passed the refectory that appeared to be empty even during the lunch break since everyone ate outside, and they even took a quick look in the library since Haley insisted so much on showing the rich catalogue of books they had.

Catalogue!?

Last time Brooke ever looked in a catalogue, it was all about fashion. She might have been a spoiled brat buying every dress she ever wanted in the past, but, even though she was really trying to change, nothing felt better than the touch of the soft textile, it was still her passion.

Their last stop appeared to be the gym. Two large red doors were open; without waiting for an invite, the two girls stepped in the direction of the bright light

Ahhhh...the gym.

It didn't matter what gymnasium it was, the smell of glory was always distinguishable. A tall boy with dark raven hair and a powerfully built body was playing ball all alone.

"That's Nathan," Haley carefully pointed with her fingers, scared of him seeing them stare at him.

"He's the captain of the basketball team," she added with a dying voice.

Brooke took a better look at the boy. Sure he was hot and pretty good at his game, but why the hell was he playing with imaginary friends.

"Isn't that weird!?"

"It makes you popular"

"Playing alone? When did that start?"

"No! Being the captain. All the girls want him!"

It was at that point that Brooke saw a simple schoolgirl crush locked in the eyes of her newly met shy friend. Something told her that there was some kind of barricade that had been stopping Haley from unleashing a hidden desire, and it had to be broken before it was too late.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore...they broke up a month ago after he found out she was cheating on him with his best friend Tim."

"You like him?" "I bet your ass you do!"

"What? Nah...We've already been on a date."

"So what? Bad memories?"

"No! He was sweet."

"How was the date?" Yeah…how was it? Casual? Romantic? Did he take you to the movies or was it more like an evening at the beach? ... Brooke, stop!

Stop!

"It was casual. We talked...about our hobbies...and school...and accomplishments"

Brooke's mind stuck at Haley's last word. Accomplishments? What did she mean by accomplishments? You don't talk with a girl on a date about other girls! General rule of the Brooke universe.

_Of course _... Suddenly it hit her!

"Haley! A tutor session is NOT a date."

Looking lost, her head fell down on the floor. A single sigh of desperation was all she could hear. Poor thing

"I know...but he's on top of the list, and I'm not even sure if I'm in the top 10000"

"The list?" "Honey, what are you mumbling?"

"Yeah...Our school has got a student website with a "Hot or Not" ranking. It's a sy-"

"Who cares about a stupid list!" "Seriously! Another invention of skanky bimbos to shove their popularity down others' throats?

"Everybody does here!"

"Haley! Listen to me. You've got a perfect situation here. A hot single boy is playing alone, waiting for some girl to join him."

She placed her hands on Haley's shoulders, trying to shake her like a dice hoping for a good number to appear.

Get yourself together and ask the damn boy on a date. You've already got a 'No'. A 'Yes' you can get."

Haley seemed to be even more devastated. She was afraid. Who wouldn't be? "I wouldn't"

"I can't."

"Ow...I'm sorry. I didn't get that. It seems like the word 'can not' doesn't exist in my vocabulary, so I'm gonna ask you a very serious question now. Do you like this guy?"

"Yeah."

"...And you'd like to go out with him?"

"Yeah."

"...But you're afraid to ask?"

A last desperate "Yeah" escaped Haley's mouth once again. Brooke lifted up this amazing new girl's chin and looked deep in her sad eyes, seeking all the answers she needed.

"I guess we can do something about that."

____

Chop, chop, sweeties, I know you all want to get the exclusive new chapters first.


	2. Let's meet

_______________

•• The Simple Game ••

{ To win you've got to play the game }

_______________

- Disclaimer -

None of the characters mentioned in my fanfic belong to me. Yes! I know! Crazy huh! I would do it so much better than that freak who calls himself Mark. Tjeez, even a dog can write a better scene or at least direct it then our awesome spermface.

Everything in here belongs to the CW or Cruel Intentions I, II & III for giving me the inspiration I need.

___

I---------------- Chapter 2 ----------------I

Great Start

_A last desperate "Yeah" escaped Haley's mouth once again. Brooke lifted up her friends chin and looked deeply in the sad eyes, seeking all the answers she needed. One little spark in the ocean of lost souls was just enough for her._

"_I guess we can do something about that."_

_..._

With these words she left Haley hanging and walked straight to the lonely boy standing in the middle of the field, ready to make another shot. Girl in action!

"Hey sexy! ... " a loud raspy voice filled the room.

That was probably the only word needed to get any boys attention

"... my friend Haley over there ..."

Without even looking, eyes locked to keep attention, she pointed nonchalantly at the choking face behind her.

"... would like to go out with you this friday ..."

"What do you say handsome? Ready to drop some pointless activities of yours to put a smile on your grimy face and make a girl happy?

Well of course the dude had to act confused. Maybe shocked would fit better to describe his state of mind, since it wasn't everyday that a feisty brunette would rush into the gym, yell and insult him to finally ask him on a date with whatever was standing behind her.

Putting a hand next to her mind she whispered loud enough for the whole everyone in 10 yard around her. "I guarantee a hot make out session at the end?"

She stopped halfway with arms crossed accomplished with her actions and waiting for an answer.

The ball slipped from his hands and bounced on the ground echoing through the room. was he really supposed to answer that!? Who the hell was this girl and why didn't he know what to say.

Haley? Ow that poor girl was right there, biting on her own nails so she wouldn't scream out of embarrassment. What the hell did just happen!? She already regretted saying anything to Brooke about her imaginary love life. NE-VER-A-GAIN she promised to herself.

Finally coming to his senses Nathan turned fully in the direction of the brunette who was still waiting for an answer and although she didn't say anything after he saw that patience wasn't her best friend. He had just a problem ... what fuck was he supposed to do!? Say yes and go out with the geeky girl at the door or say no and sound extremely lame in front of the new hottie and keeping his reputation in front of the gorgeous girl.

Playing cool and ice-defense would probably be the best way to fight back.

"And what if I said that I'd like to go out with you?"

Even the simple though sounded ridiculously funny in her ears and Brooke just couldn't do nothing more then roll her eyes.

"Wauw ... she actually forgot to mention you were such a stupid jerk!" " ... or such a freaky assfarmer. Why the hell am I talking to you again?"

Without any more hesitation she turned around and quickly started walking back to the exit. "At least I tried" she muttered to her own.

As Nathan saw the sudden turn of events he knew it was time to make his next move now or never. She was still playing the high card and he needed a way out. No one had ever called him an jerk! ... at least not before they started going out.

"Wait! Let's make a bet!"

The heels suddenly stopped marching and made another turn. Frowning her eyebrows she realized this was all just about to get interesting.

He picked up the ball and dribbled all the way to her "If I score from where ever you point I'll go out with you. IF I miss I'll go out with your friend."

She didn't even have to give it any thought. That was probably the most stupid bet ever!

Looking at Haley she could see a hopeless defeat yet the sparkling desire eyes hadn't died yet. The only thing that was holding her against was the inevitable victory and pride dripping of Nathan's body.

He knew he would win if she took the bet.

She knew it as well.

Two options.

Risk and make this shy girlie she just met maybe the happiest person in the world for one week and kick additional some flappy ass back to the basics or ...

... miss the damn shot and get stuck for four boring hours with a frantic jock who would more then certainly drill another platitudinous hole in her brain.

"Dilemma's dilemma's ... fun fun fun"

"I wanna bet" sounded clearly through the empty gym "but we'll do it by my rules. I don't like giving away my destiny in some ass' hands. "

Damn right she wouldn't! If this was going to work she needed to rewrite the whole bet.

"I-"

"Shhht ... "

"I-"

"Shut up already" what was it with boys always whinnying about something before she even started speaking. Annoying much!? "... Let's saaay ... If I score from here you'll go out with her. If I miss your lame as is aloud to go out with me."

Standing right to the three-pointer line he knew there was still no chance in the world a girl like her could ever score from there.

Without any doubt he came close to her and put the ball in her hands. "Go ahead!"

Well! This is it! Score the damn ball, bring two people together, and enjoy their happiness. Sounded like a perfect plan.

Unless ... she would miss.

She raised her hands and gave Nathan a fake smile. "Hup hup hup Brooke, you can do it! Where are those cheerleaders when you need them"

It was too late now anyway. The orange ball flew through the air as three people kept looking at it. Somehow all of their live were depending on it, so what is it gonna be, fate? Tears or smiles? Let it come!

Whoooosh ... the ball fell right trough the hoop the net swaying back and forth.

"Guess you two can start making out."

Turning her head back in Haley's direction she gave him a last smile for victory and walked over to her astonished friend who was just about to scream out of happiness.

"Pick her up at seven ..." the scratchy voice added with wink "wherever she lives" and with this the two girls walked giggling outside.

••• The Game is Simple - Slay or Pray •••

A loud bell filled the entire school releasing everyone from the dusty classes. This could mean just one thing.

Lunch break! "Finally some food!"

Was it too childish to scream 'Yes' out of happiness? Who would care anyway!?

Nothing in the world was better than delicious food waiting for her, once it was achieved, sight and sound no longer affected her. It was simply the best thing ever and the craving for some tasteful material was getting bigger and bigger with every second passing till Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by someone as she walked outside.

"I didn't know you played basketball!"

That someone was Haley of course and the girl was shining. Probably nothing could ruin her day anymore now she had a date with the captain of the basketball-team.

"Neither did I" she simply replied and as those words escaped Brooke's mouth Haley's jaw dropped while her face passed four different stages.

"What are you saying? Was that just luck?"

Tutor girl was probably even more shocked than in the gym.

"Jussst kidding honey" the brunette laughed in reply "No ... I was actually the head cheerleader at my previous school."

Why did that sound so weird to even talk about her past. Even though she had been in that damn school for so long she left the place with no friends at all. It was funny now to how naive she was before. Trust was overrated in this world.

"You can't tell me you learned how to play by watching the game??"

"I dated basketball players all the time."

Another smile appeared on Brooke's face as she imagined the her new friend sitting on a bench every game and trying to learn the art of B-ball.

Could they actually ever become friends?

Could Brooke have friends again?

"What? Did you try it already!?" an innocent striking laugh spread through the air "Nah ... I have no idea why, but there is something about players and weird rumors telling everyone that it is sexy and attractive to teach a girl how to play on the first day. I guess they are all just hopeless to touch a schoolgirl on the first date."

"Ow ... I see."

Haley's eyes dwelled down on the ground unsure if she could or actually wanted to ask the next question. She had just met the girl and her life was turning upside down in a pretty much fast transmission, but he wanted to know where this beautiful creature had come from as well.

"Why did you move? ... if I may ask."

The cheerful smile was ruling the conversation that just a few seconds ago started slowly disappearing as another memory flashed through her mind.

"It's okay ... it's just kind of a long story"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No, it's not that ... it doesn't even matter anymore."

Haley squeezed the books in her hands as she saw Brooke desperately struggling with her thoughts. She knew she would have to bring back the past sometimes to make everyone understand her behavior and the reasoning behind it.

"My boyfriend cheated on me"

"Awouch ... I'm sorry, that must have really hurt"

"Yeah" she sighed "it did ... especially because it was with my mom"

"Ow my God Brooke I'm sooo sorry that I even brought it up."

Of course everyone had his reasons. Why did she even think about asking her. Now Haley was feeling bad for this stupid mistake while she shouldn't. Sometimes it was just easier to forget the past or not know the whole truth.

Truth always hurts.

"No it's really okay" the brunette shook her head, the chocolate curls following the movement ... I've already accepted the fact of what happened. Hey, look this is a great table."

"Trying to change a subject?" It was acceptable once in a while.

She let her bag fall on the bench and settled behind the large piece of wood.

Haley on the other hand was still standing next to her pleading with her eyes to stand up and go on. Was she worried? You could say that.

"Oh come on Haley! This place might have the best view ever."

"Yeah, I know ... but maybe we should sit somewhere else."

"Are you kidding me?" she pulled her arm and Haley fell right on the bench next to her "This is one of the most beautiful places you showed me. I'll even bet that people would kill each other to sit here."

"Exactly!" a curly blonde shouted approaching with a group of other girls behind her.

Plastics.

Any school you go they were there already. These ones were just crossovers of black bitchy emos and pure sluts.

"May I ask what you are doing here? I didn't allow any hoe to sit at my table!"

Haley gave Brooke another worried look asking her to leave with her, but she could see that Brooke wasn't even thinking about moving.

"Ow I'm so sorry, I didn't see any name tags on this table. Wait a sec! There aren't ANY! Nor do I remember ordering a group of SKANKS TO RUIN MY LUNCH!"

Brooke was sure that this last part of the sentence was heard loud enough to be by everyone in the area. The first day and she was making more enemies than friends already. Could this be more wrong?

The curly head just smiled and clapped in her hands.

"Come on Girls! Let's go ... I don't have time to destroy my appetite slapping this little bitch against the walls."

The whole group turned around and started following their leader. They were disappearing in the crowd as fast as they appeared. Only one of the girls turned around and giving her a nasty look blew her a kiss through the air with two fingers.

The dead man's mark that meant nothing more than "You're going down!"

Confusion and cluttering were taking over Brooke's mind now. "Tutor girl, who the hell was that?"

Still shocked about the actions of her new friend Haley was quietly sitting down next to her.

"That was Peyton Sawyer. Popular and powerful. She's the counsel president, the head cheerleader and actually the Queen of the school."

"I didn't know your 'Queen' was such a heartless bitch"

"Yeah ... You pretty much committed a social suicide" Haley nodded with a sad smile "but look on the bright side ... Everyone will know your name within the next ten minutes and you'll never have to introduce yourself ... ever"

Brooke took her lunch bag in the hands realizing what just happened.

"Great start!" flashed through her mind as she turned her head to enjoy the magnificent view.

Somehow the sun vanished behind the dark clouds.

_________


	3. Girls

_______________

•• The Simple Game ••

{ To win you've got to play the game }

_______________

- Disclaimer -

Copy & paste previous lines

___

I---------------- Chapter 3 ----------------I

Girls

"Great start!" flashed through her mind as she turned her head to enjoy the magnificent view.

Somehow the sun vanished behind the dark clouds.

...

Before Haley and Brooke even could finish their lunch a blond tall guy came closer and swinging his legs over the table sat in front of them.

"You must be Brooke Davis"

She let her eyes follow the direction the voice was coming from. Sure this handsome guy might be hot as hell but taking a sneak peak in those blue sparkling eyes she already knew something didn't seem right.

"So I must"

Brooke turned her head back to Haley giving her a look of understanding. She was right about the whole "10 minutes to be famous" thing.

"Lucas Sawyer" a smile appeared on his face once again, this time accompanied with a wave.

Sawyer. Where did she hear that before?

Of course

"So what!? 'The Queen' didn't want to get her hands dirty so she sent her gorgeous brother to do the job?"

Sliding down to sit right next to her he looked deep in her hazel eyes avoiding any other contact around them and trying to figure out what kind of person she was, but staring for no more than a few seconds a dark wall of mysteries stopped him before he could even begin.

This was not just another girl who moved from another town with her parents and tried to blend in. The shallow mixture of bitter sadness and igniting anger told him that right away.

Why was she here!?

"Well you can't actually blame him for wanting to see the pretty girl who just humiliated her in public, do you?"

She was hot. He knew that very well. From the way she was playing with her fingers trough her chocolate swirly hair or biting her lip he wanted just to kiss so he could finally taste the glossy lips of this new rebel that was teasing him from the minute they met.

With a stunning, tanned body like hers he realized she 'd probably be good in bed as well. How long would it take to get her so far?

Tonight?

Tomorrow?

She humiliated Peyton.

Three days, top!

"Don't even think about it"

Was she talking to him? Did he miss something?

"What do you mean?"

Picking up her bag she let Haley know they were leaving.

"Ow please ... You're sitting in front of me. What else would you be fantasizing about!?"

"I was no--" crossing her arm with Haley's she gave him a smile that made him slightly blush when he realized his cell was ringing off the hook and as he watched the two girls leave in style he knew that this girl was not just someone.

Four days, top!

••• The Game is Simple - Up or Under •••

Making sure no crazy bitch was following him he entered his room and locked the door. She might own him for this week, but there was no way he would allow her to destroy his peace and quite sanctuary. Opening his bag he searched for his diary.

A black book with a hard cover softly fell on the table next to a red envelope.

Red envelope.

Damn.

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me Peyton!"

She was sitting behind him on the chair in the dark corner of his bedroom. Blue eyes automatically jumped from the diary to the devious smiley in a short dress that seemed to stop where her legs started.

He knew that look, he knew that smile, he knew that envelope.

"I think you forgot that you lost your freedom! Hmm ... What will mammy do with her naughty boy?"

a small giggle filled the room while he turned back to his table.

"I swear you're going down real hard when we make our next arrangement"

"It's funny that you mention it cause I was just about to propose you something."

Her tone changed immediately, this was the serious part now.

"I want you to screw the new girl."

"You know better than me that this won't bring her down. Let another one of your minions do the dirty work. I'm not interested."

She stood up, the chills spreading fast as she grabbed his waist and brought him to herself fully.

"What about if we make things interesting?"

"How interesting?"

Her left hand made her way down through his pants.

"You have to get inside of her and break her heart!"

"I asked ... how interesting?"

"Don't worry, the reward will be worth it"

"Still not interested ... besides you know yourself that a week is not enough to make her fall. She's the second one who humiliated you at school, will do it once more with no doubt and you remember Rachel right? She broke down just after two months."

She circled her leg around him making him face her as she brought her two hands around his neck. The distance between them seemed to disappear as the seconds flew by.

"If you can make her suffer you'll get the one thing you can't get. Me."

Now he made his move placing one of his hands on her back while he stroked her cheek with another.

"And if I can't?"

One inch was all there was left between their lips.

-"Than I will take your diary"

He pushed himself away from her and took a seat behind his table.

"No!"

She took a seat right in front of him

"Don't be so childish! What else do you want?"

"I want my freedom back and I definitely want your school throne for a month"

"You can get your freedom, but you stay out of my throne ..."

"A week?"

Smile.

"So ... What do we know about her, your majesty?"

She took the red envelope that laid next to his diary and passed it to him.

_________


	4. Kids

I'm sorry but I screwed up a bit. When I wrote "half brother and sister" I actually meant step brother and step sister. Lucas and Peyton both have the same father but different mothers. Their story will be revealed in one of the the next chapters.

+ I changed it on the first page and I've added that the basic line is hugely inspired by "Cruel Intentions". I'm watching the sequel right now :)

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Brooke looked down. A cute little baby girl was peacefully sleeping. Brooke's eyes sparkled when the baby turned her head lightly in her direction. She was amazing and definitely one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.**

-"I hope you didn't mind coming."

**Haley appeared from behind her and settled beside Brooke leaning on the bed.**

-"What? You're kidding me? I would never miss all this fun. Besides, it's not that I know many people around here."

-"Well, many know you ... but I'm not sure it's a good or a bad thing"

**Brooke let her hand slip so she could touch the baby's hand. Five little fingers immediately embraced her finger. The warm feeling inside her heart was growing faster than she expected.**

-"What's her name?"

-"Jenny."

-"What about the parents?"

-"Her mother Nicki left when she was born. She loved drugs way more than her, so she was left behind with my friend Jake who became a single dad."

-"His parents?"

-"They live in Florida. He was not ready to leave Tree Hill ... said he had some unfinished business here."

-"What does that mean?"

-"I have no idea"

**A compassionate smile ran away.**

-"He's doing one hell of a job"

-"Yeah he is ... That's why I need to remind him to take a break sometimes."

**Haley took a babyphone in her hand and put it down next to the sleeping beauty increasing the volume of the microphone.**

-"Come on ... Let's go downstairs before we ruin someone's sleep. You have no idea how hard it is to get her in this stage"

**Leaving the nursery Brooke took a last look on the baby bed just to catch a glimp of this sweet child between the rails. Haley was already sitting on the couch making a sign with her hand for Brooke to come and sit next to her. Brooke jumped out of excitement on the soft couch.**

-"Sooo ... Are you ready for your first date with the hot captain of the basketball team?"

-"I actually was, till some crazy girl arranged it for me."

-"Oh come on, You have nothing to worry about. You're smart and beautiful, he's so gonna fall for you. All you have to do is say "Hi" ... and pick the right dress.

-"Well maybe that's the thing ... He came yesterday to the Tudor Centre and all he asked was if I was Haley and where I more! I don't even know where we are going or what we are going to do ... "

-"So he doesn't talk much ... and maybe he wants to surprise you, I don't know ... but I definitely know what you two are going to do tomorrow."

**Haley's eyes gave her a gamey expression. Brooke responded with a huge smile.**

-"You want something to drink?"

-"It depends ... what does this Jake got."

-"I'm about to find out"

**Haley stood up, ready to make her way to the kitchen when a doorbell rang. **

-"Wauw ... I didn't expect for Jake to come back so soon."

-"Doesn't he have a ke..."

**She opened the door.**

-"Haley!?"

-"What are you doing here?"

**He stood drenched in front of Haley. His eyes gave her an expression of a lost little dog that was hopelessly looking for his owner. After a while she realized that it was pouring outside and invited him in. **

**Brooke choked in her laugh.**

-"You're timing is perfect, sexy."

**Nathan knew exactly who was in the other room. Brooke appeared from behind the door and met him and Haley in the hall. She picked up her umbrella.**

-"I was just leaving and apparently Haley is bored to death. You think you can do something about that?"

**Opening the door she protected herself from the rain and stepped cheerfully outside pushing him further inside.**

-"You two should definitely try out the couch. Have fun kids."

**It left them both speechless while they saw her getting in the car. Haley closed the door and led him in. "Confidence" Broke had thought her.**

-"Wait, I'm gonna find a towel"

-"No, it's really okay..."

**But she was already back with a soft purple towel.**

-"Get your clothes off!"

**He was ... surprised? confused! Was she asking or commanding?**

-"What?"

-"Come on, get them off."

**Nope ... she wasn't asking**

-"Not only you'll be sick but you're also destroying Jake's parquet with your wet clothes and I can't let that happen. I'll go and find some of his."

**She went upstairs and he started to undress. **

**Stripping in an empty room in a strangers house with a girl pimp was not something he expected to happen when he arrived here. He just needed to ask Jake some things and places Haley would like to go tomorrow. After all it seemed like he was their only mutual friend.**

**She ran back down the stairs and threw some clothes at him.**

-"I hope they'll fit"

**He caught. She laughed. She was enjoying every piece of his athletic body. They both knew that.**

-"Soo ... where is Jake? And what are you doing here?"

-"I sent him away. The boy needs some fun. What about you?"

-"I guess I could use some as well. My dad is freaking me out."

**Did he say that? Why did he say that to her ? She blushed.**

-"I meant why are you here actually."

-"Oh ... I was looking for Jake. We need to talk ... about B-ball tactics."

**He looked quickly down trying to get in Jake's pants. His first lie. She knew.** _He's cute._

-"Now that you're here ... want something to drink?"

-"It depends ... what does Jake got."

**As she wanted to say something, she heard a tiny voice coming out of the baby phone. It seemed like everyone was doomed to die thirsty in this house.**

**Avoiding everything she ran up as fast as she could.**

**Nathan watched her sprint without looking on the small steps and decided to follow her. As the stairs came to an end there were three rooms in front of him. One left, one right and one in front of him with a open door. Following his intuition he walked inside the purple room.**

**He found Haley holding a crying baby in her hands. If he didn't know it was Jake's he would have no doubt to say she was the mother. The whole room was shaking while Haley was trying to suss the little girl.**

-"Here, let me."

**Haley tilt her head and passed the baby slowly afraid that she could break her.**

**As the girl came into his hands she immediately stopped crying. Maybe it were his strong hands that gave her a feeling of protection, maybe the way he was holding her, maybe she thought he was her father. It didn't matter ... cause she stopped crying.**

-"I think she likes you"

-"Nah ... I think it's the clothes."

**She smiled and looked down twisting her foot. This was a whole new Nathan for her, but she was glad that she was the one to discover him.**

-"Haley! What did I tell you about boys while you're babysitting?"

**Jake came smiling inside.**

-"Next time you two want to play "family" you can always call me. I'm sure I can arrange something"

**Family. The three of them were laughing, but just ONE of them felt sad.**

------------------------------------------------------

Didn't expect to see such cute scenes in "**M"** rated fic, did you!? I'm sorry but it's still OTH and there is a reason why I use those characters besides my enormous love for the show.

There are still other people that will be introduced: Skills, Mouth, Rachel and Dan are some of the special ingredients that might turn the story upside down :)

Untill now ... 

Peyton is a bitch and a kind of villain

Lucas is confused and broody (as always he doesn't know what he wants)

Brooke is fun

Haley is Haley

Nathan will grow from a jerk into a loving person

---------------------------------------------

But most interesting of all ... 

_What information about Brooke was hidden in the envelope?_

_What is written in Lucas's diary (It's not about his adventures about the girls he slept with)_

_What unfinished business does Jake has?_

---------------------------------------------

Next Chapter** "Plans" **-** SPOILERS**

Brooke finds a red envelope stuck on the door of her locker.

Peyton makes a promise.

The game is on!


	5. Plans

I love the reviews and the rising number of storyhits. It keeps me writing so thank you for that.

English is great, but it's not my mother language and a lot of words get lost when I write this fic. Sometimes I misinterpret the words "half brother=step brother", but every word I put down in this story has a meaning or is trying to create some sort of atmosphere cause I love writing without many descriptions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brooke hated Fridays. **

**There was nothing good about them. First you had to wait till the longest day of the week would end and then you had to make sure you would find your way home in a decent state.**

**As she entered the school all the students immediately went in different directions clearing the way for her. It was obvious. They didn't want to do anything with her, but deep down they hoped she would do something for them to end this tyrannic nightmare.**

**She found a small red envelope stuck on the wall of her locker.**

**Opening it she found a photo that was supposed to be hanging inside her locker ripped in two pieces. Brooke saw herself on one of the pieces. A red circle with a cross was drawn around her face. **

**A little note was attached.**

"_Let this be a reminder"_

**Brooke ripped the note in two pieces and threw it on the ground. The other piece of the photo she put carefully in her bag.**

**She took the lock of her locker in her hands and started turning the wheel left and right to obtain the right combination. Before she could even open the door a flame burst out of her locker. **

**Brooke flew 2 meters in the air while someone tackled and embraced her at the same time so she wouldn't be harmed by the perishing fire. Landing hardly on the floor she could hear students screaming and the alarm of fire detectors filling the room. Her leg hurt. Panic was everywhere. She didn't care about standing up cause she knew it would hurt much more if she made any move.**

**The hall was empty. The siren seemed to decrease the volume in her ears. Water from the tubes in the ceiling was struggling with the invincible fire that on his turn was doing a great job destroying every possession inside the locker.**

**She didn't care about the fire cause she knew she couldn't stop it.**

**The guy who just tackled her was still lying underneath her. He practically saved her life. If it wasn't for him she would ... she didn't even know what would happen. It was too scared to think about it. The boy stood up and lifted her up putting his hand under her legs and another under her back. Bridal style. **

**She did care about him.**

**The floor was wet as it was slowly filling with water. Holding her tight in his hands he looked left and right and started walking against the end of the hall, away from the door that would lead them outside, to the safe zone. **

**As they passed her burning locker she could see that there rested nothing inside.**

-"You can put me down."

-"It's not so far away anymore."

_Not so far? _

_What does that mean?_

**He stopped and looked on his left side.**

-"What ? Why did you stop ?"

**She let him feel that she wanted to be put on the ground and released her hands from his neck.**

-"The combination is 3-12-23"

**She looked even more confused at him**

-"Just open and you'll see"

-"Is this another attempt to murder me?"

**Frowning her eyebrow she understood that this boy was sincere. He smiled and unlocked the locker himself. He leant against the open door.**

-"Is this yours?"

**Her maps, books and all the other stuff were inside. She threw him a thankful smile but Brooke was still extremely surprised.**

-"I don't understand?"

**He looked up. The siren stopped, but the water didn't even think about it. He looked back in her hazel eyes.**

-"I knew that Peyton would do something and I knew it would be today. Girls like her never leave unfinished business for the week-end. Just never thought she would let someone place a gasoline bomb in your locker. She must really hate you!"

-"Girls like her really adore revenge, don't they"

-"Yes and that's why I need you to step back and take the high road.'

-"You do realize that she just tried to kill me right?"

-"I know, but I can't let you become someone like her."

**She look down. They were both drenched. And the guy that just saved her was asking to let it all go. What would she do? **

**He lifted her chin and looking deep into her eyes and he was begging with his whole heart to stop.**

-"Listen ... I'll tell her stop, but I need you to trust me first cause otherwise things are gonna get really messy and one of you will fall down real hard."

**The water stopped pouring.**

-"I can't let that happen to neither of you"

**She sighed finally giving in.**

-"Okay"

-"Thank you"; **was all she heard him whispering before he pulled her into a deep hug. **

**She wanted to trust him that it would be okay.**

**But girls like her really adore revenge.**

-"Come. Let's get out of here."

**With this words they walked out of the hall with his hand over her shoulder. Everybody was outside. There were many scary faces and students holding each other waiting for them.**

**As they walked together through the enormous mass of students someone started to clap. Someone else picked it up and in no time everybody was applauding.**

**An ambulance appeared from behind the corner of the school and two male nurses jumped out of the car. Before Brooke could say that she was okay they picked her up and brought her to the van.**

-"Miss, are you okay?"

-"Don't worry about me. It's nothing. My leg just hurts a bit."

-"You feel pain here?"

**The nurse pushed softly with his finer on the bone of her leg ...**

**Lucas let himself afford a moment of quiet rest and sat on the bench when the curly blonde appeared in front of him.**

-"Wauw ... You just became the new Tree Hill hero. Should we celebrate?"

**He stood up and faced her.**

-"We had a deal."

**She clapped her hands and a group of girls behind her immediately disappeared.**

-"I can't let you have all the fun while I'm bored to death, can I?"

-"If I'm doing your dirty work please let me do it properly and leave her alone."

-"Didn't I just help you to gain her trust?"

-"Stop it!"

**He was angry. She laughed.**

-"Alright. I'll leave her alone. But I'm shortening your time. You've got one month left, so use the time wisely.

-"That's not enough to do it good."

-"Than you have to quick."

**She pushed him back on the bench and walked away. As he saw her leave his attention was interrupted by the ambulance.**

**...**

**The nurses exchanged looks with each other.**

-"Miss, we still gonna need you to come with us"

-"Well, you don't leave me much choice do you?"

**Before she ended her sentence Lucas ran up to her.**

-"Are you okay?"

-"Yeah, I'm just gonna need to take a visit to the hospital.

-"Hey ..."

**He pulled her for another hug.**

-"... everything is gonna be alright."

**Brooke hated Fridays.**

**But something told her that they were not that bad after all.**

**As she stepped inside the ambulance, a nurse closed the door. Afterwards he walked to the front of the car and took the seat behind the wheel. The other nurse looked at him.**

-"The plan is off"

**The nurse nodded**

-"I know. I just got the call."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG ... This is as much unexpected for me as for you :)

Don't know about you, but I enjoyed this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who's portrayed on the other piece of the photo?_

_How powerful is Peyton?_

_What are Lucas' intentions?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter** "Lights" **-** SPOILERS**

Let's find out what happened with that date Brooke arranged.

Are the girls gonna be okay?

Will Peyton keep her promise?


	6. Lights

I'm so sorry ... I forgot to upload this yesterday as I promised, but look on the bright side! The next chapter is already online.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Haley rushed inside the hospital and made her way to a nurse who was busy on the phone behind her desk. **

-"Hi, I'm looking for a friend of mine ..."

**The girl took the phone off her ear and gave her a fake smile.**

-"Really, could you wait a second!?"

**Haley was a bit uncomfortable with her unexpected actions but was worried after all. It gave her a permission to act like this.**

-"Honey, I'm sorry but I'm going to hang up now. It seems like this little girl is going to cry if I don't give her attention."

**Eyes jumped out of Haley's eyes. Was she serious?**

_Your attention?_

_Yeah ... I might start crying if your ugly face keeps looking at me!_

**The nurse put the phone down and rolled her chair closer to Haley**

-"So ... What can I do for you?"

**Another fake smile just appeared on her face. **

_Bitch! _

-"My friend, Brooke Davis, was brought here this morning."

**The nurse whispered "Brooke" while she quickly typed her name .**

-"I'm sorry, but I can't find her. She's not on the list."

-"What do you mean? Try again! B-R-O-O-K-E D-A-V-I-S!

-"You don't have to yell!"

_Shut up and do your job!_

**The nurse looked back on the screen of her computer.**

-"There must be some kind of a mistake"

-"No mistake!"** a guy responded. Lucas was standing behind her holding a file.**

-"What are you doing here?"

-"Let's say ... it's none of your business."

**Haley pushed him back and took firmly his collar.**

-"Anything that involves Brooke is my business! Now what the hell did you do to her?"

**He abruptly removed her hand.**

-"She's already at home. Now ... would you mind stopping insulting me and step back?"

**She despised him. How could he and Nathan even be friends.**

-"Brooke might not know yet what your intentions are, but I know exactly who you are."

**He squeezed his eyes. Did he just give her a warning with his eyes?**

-"I'm glad you don't know anything about me cause I'm gonna say this only once considering this is our first and last conversation ever ... don't get involved in this mess."

**Haley watched him walking to the door. **

-"This is not a game!"

**Every patient in the room was now looking at them. **

**He stopped. Without looking to her he replied.**

-"It's not ... cause you would definitely be 'uninvited'. If you really want to keep Brooke away from all the trouble don't let her get anywhere near 'her'."

-"So what? I'm supposed to keep her in a box? We'll have to go to the police."

**He finally turned to face Haley. The grin on his face was impossible to miss. Cold words filled the room.**

-"You don't really get it do you? Police can't do anything about this. All of this is just phase one of Peyton."

**She was shocked. **

**With every word that escaped from his mouth to be heard by Haley and his rising audience in the room the sparkle in his eyes was slowly dying and filling with sadness. This wasn't Lucas.**

-"Peyton can't forgive nor can she forget. You definitely don't want to see her start a war cause I've been there and you have no idea how far she's willing to take it. If she just gets the sweet taste of hate she won't 'just' destroy Brooke or everyone she cares about. Peyton won't stop until she wipes her out completely of everyone's memories like she never existed."

**Haley didn't know what to say or to do, but suddenly his attitude changed back to the one she used to know as he said.**

-"Just do what I told you ... keep Brooke away from 'her' and don't let her do anything stupid she'll regret."

**Still speechless she stood at the same spot.**

-"How do I know if I can trust you?"

**Lucas sighed.**

-"You don't."

**She looked at him as if it was the first time they ever met.**

-"Just tell me one more thing then ... Why didn't the nurse find anything about Brooke."

**He raised his hand that was holding the file.**

-"Cause Tree Hill is Peyton's playground ... but the less she knows about Brooke the better"

**He stepped outside the building.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

-"Hey Tutor Girl"

**Haley stood before the red door that was slightly opened.**

-"Hey Brooke, you're okay?"

-"Sure, come in! "

**Haley stepped inside and could see now that Brooke's leg was fully in bandage.**

-"Brooke! What happened to your leg?"

**Brooke was smiling. Her smile never seemed to go away.**

-"Ow ... don't worry about that. I was actually expecting Lucas ... this would be just another excuse for him to lift me up like in the hall ..."

**Words became heavier.**

-" ... when the incident happened."

-"Brooke I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you"

-"You don't have to apologize for that. How were you supposed to know what was happening! Have a seat."

**Haley sat down on a chair behind the kitchen table.**

-"Well ... Look Brooke, that's the thing ..."

**Brooke interrupted her putting her hand on her mouth.**

-"Hales, what ever the reason was ... you don't have to apologize. You wonna know why? Someone told me once _"It's not about what happened in the past, it's about what you're going to do in the future." _Do you know what the great thing about that is? This person was right ...

**Brooke was trying to convince Haley that she hadn't become a bad friend because she wasn't there.**

-"Besides ... I would never want you to be in there."

**Brooke was fully smiling out of her heart**

-"I had my Lucas in there to save me."

'_Lucas' _**Haley thought inside of her head. Was he sincere about Brooke or just playing alone? She didn't know** anymore. Haley threw her a smile back.

-"Lucas huh ..."

-"Yeah, he was really sweet. You wonna give me some information or should I google him?

**Haley laughed. Brooke offered her something to drink opening the fridge, but Haley said 'no' shaking her head. Brooke sat down next to Haley with a hot cup of coffee in her hands.**

-"What do you wonna know about him?"

**Brooke's eyes sparkled when she said that.**

-"Everything!"

-"I don't know much about him. Only from what happened in the Sawyer history"

-"Just tell me what you know"

----------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short but I felt it needed a brake right here! I don't like long chapters after all :)

We'll discover who Lucas and Peyton are.

I got a question for you ...

I wrote a sex scene in chapter 8, but I get a feeling that it makes the story kind of cheaper. It's good and funny though ... so please reply I you want to see/read it or if you can wait a little bit longer.


	7. Broken Toys

_-"I don't know much about him. Only from what happened in the Sawyer history"_

_-"Just tell me what you know"_

----------------------------------------------------------------

-" Well ... You must know that Tree Hill is a crazy place. Lucas' dad was a businessman in car sector who travelled a lot. After he knocked up Lucas's mom he left, but gave her the financial support to raise the child. A month after the 'accident' his father decided to settle and married Peyton's mom whom husband had died in a car accident leaving her pregnant. When Lucas's mother died two years ago he had no choice but to come here. Being the spoiled child she never accepted him , but one month later Peyton's mom died as well and that's when the kids bonded. They didn't see each other as stepbrother and sister anymore. He was the big brother she never had. Peyton was really upset about her mother's death ... that's when the tyranny started, but somehow the regime never fell down and no one dared to stop her from destroying everything. It was somewhere around that time as well that Lucas got into a serious relationship with a girl named "Rachel" who was very smart, kind and beautiful, but had only one bad quality. This "Rachel" never let other people command her life. Probably the main reason why Lucas liked her so much. Anyway ... she was the only one who didn't want to listen or bend to the new "Queen".

**Brooke was carefully listening to Haley's story**

-"So what happened next?"

-"A Cold War started! The whole school divided in two major parts. The ones who hated Peyton where with Rachel and the ones who were scared of Peyton were on the other side. Lucas found himself torn between his step sister and his girlfriend. He tried to stop the fights and clean up the mess, but it was too late. He had to make a choice.

-"So ... who did he choose?"

-"He told Peyton she was taking things way to heavy and they had a huge fight. Trying to make her understand that it wasn't a game, she pulled her further back in her shell cause she lost the last person she trusted. Lucas was mad about Peytons decisions and decided that it could only end if he brought Peyton to a sense himself so he had to fight against her insanity. Less and less people started to feel scared and joined the rebellion club. Peyton was left alone and people started looking down on her like she was a piece of dirt but destiny wasn't ready to let evil go away from this world. The rising popularity made Rachel change her personality. When Lucas found out she was cheating on him he was even more devastated than after his own mother's death. Rachel didn't want to do anything with Lucas anymore so the only one who was there for him to pick up the broken pieces of his heart was Peyton. She let her heart be filled with hate watching Lucas, the last thing that was ripped away from her by Rachel, suffer.

-"Ow my God!"

-"I know ... The 'new' Peyton was invincible. She didn't use words, her actions explained everything she wanted to say. Alone with Lucas on her side she took revenge, but not only on Rachel and her friends. Everyone who ever let Peyton down or supported Rachel was severely punished. I don't know how she did it but Rachel ended up in mental institution. Four months later she committed war ended. There was no one left who even dared to contradict Peyton who was still looking for someone to destroy so she could relieve her heart. Hate became from an interest an addiction. An obsession that couldn't be stopped anymore. Lucas was almost the only one who spoke to her. He was the one who helped her to calm down, but she did a great job helping him to get over someone the best way she knew.

-"What was that?"

-"Destroying peoples lives. Somewhere then they started playing these cruel games. Every week they made a bet with each other. I remember it all started with a simple bet for an icecream. Peyton bet that Lucas was unable to sleep with a Sister Maria Clara."

-"A nun?"

-"That's right ... We all thought those games were rumors until Peyton took it to the next level. One bet changed suddenly many lives at school. During the lessons the whole school found out that the headmistress and Lucas were having sex in her cabinet through the speakers in the classrooms."

-"He had sex with our headmistress? Why isn't she replaced then?"

**Haley laughed.**

-"And who would do that? Peyton did her fair share as well! The School Counsel was under her command. They destroyed relationships like card houses. One by one. Lucas had probably slept with more girls before he turned seventeen than a rock-star would on a worldtour if it lasted 3 years. The most funny thing was even while he broke countless hearts all the girls wanted to be with him. Every one of whom hoped to be the one for him. Peyton was searching more for powerful older men

-"They are two sick kids"

-"No ... The sick part just started when more people became interested and wanted to join them so they could raise their popularity.

-"What? There was a club?

-"It's actually more undercover, but you can pretty much rule those people out. Peyton despised them most of all because of their cheap behaviour. As their organization Lucas stepped outside. He didn't like it anymore cause Peyton turned their secret intimate game into something public. The painful thing about that was that this club vested some rules. Rule number one was 'once you're in, there's no way back'. The Queen had to make an important decision. Eliminate Lucas or lose the organization and her power.

-"Aaaand?"

-"She was extremely angry, but suprisingly enough she gave it all up. She let him go without any consequences."

-"Are we still talking about Peyton?"

-"Yeah ... You haven't heard the good part yet."

-"What's that?'

-"She became ... bearable."

-"Wauw. Didn't see that coming"

-"She was still pretty mad about his actions, but they ended all the nonsense they started and became even closer from the fact that she took the high road and let him go. As she lost the power she was holding so tight so everyone could breathe again ... sadly enough no one stays happy in Tree Hill long enough."

-"Why? What happened?"

-"Lucas and Peyton had a huge fight. The famous "Heyton" was back . The Sawyers didn't speak for 2 weeks to each other. Then she left Tree Hill"

-"What? Why?

-"No one knows how it all started. Many thought there was something between Lucas and Peyton ... after the crap they pulled out no one would be surprised something not natural like that."

-"So what happened next?"

-"A month after Peyton left Lucas tried to settle down with a certain girl again ,but things didn't work out for them. His second official girlfriend cheated on him as well. He let her go easily and we thought he didn't mind at first cause they were not that long together, but then he seduced her and spread the movie on the Internet. He let himself be absorbed by the dark side again. Peyton came back 5 months later when the new year started. It was the beginning of hell again. The bitch in Peyton was back. Better, stronger and even more heinous. To show everyone who had the power she picked out an innocent girl on the first day of school and challenged her in front of everybody to get a permission for everyone to leave the school early and organize a party at her house for the evening. An impossible mission! Anybody would decline that! But she also gave her a red envelope with Rachel's photo inside of a few days before her death with a note "Are you next?". The girl, Bevin , succeeded in her task with some help of her friends and mostly of her rich daddy. She became her first follower and an ally. Lucas and Peyton didn't speak at all the first week. Things were obviously different between them. Something that happened before she left 5 months ago irritated both of them."

-"You think they slept together?"

-"That was my first thought. But it seemed that things were much more complicated than that. Sex never meant anything to anyone of them. It was a way to get what they wanted or just a pleasure."

-"What happened after that?"

-"Nothing. Peyton ruled the school once again and everyone obeyed her. It was like she never left. Lucas got back in touch with her but everyone could feel the tension between them."

-"What do you mean with 'tension'?"

-"Sure they talked, but they were never seen together at the same place anymore. Both of them still hated each other, but neither of them wanted to do something about it so they avoided each other. Peyton's hate was once again on top of the world. Because she couldn't do nothing to Lucas she started teasing other people. She enjoyed watching everyone and everything suffer. Nothing should be spared in her eyes. No exception should be made. The dark was absorbing the school once again. It was at that moment that Lucas decided to do something. As much as everyone thought that he would stand up against his sister he didn't. Instead he joined her again. The truth is that she stopped hurting people. At least in public."

-"What is that suppose to mean?"

-"You see ... Peyton was a bitch, no wonder she's the head cheerleader, but she didn't show it as much as before. Everyone knew what she was able to do, but now she acted more mature. The drama queen was gone, but the word "Bitch" got a new definition. Without saying anything people around her understood what she wanted them to do. With Lucas on her side 6 months passed ... till something else destroyed her peace."

-"What's that?"

-"You! You humiliated her and now I'm afraid that she's going to bring you down as well"

**Brooke laughed.**

-"I guess it's true after all. She really is a bitch, but I guess it's about time to disappoint her again. Cause I'm not even thinking to go down without a fight."

-"Brooke. I know you're new here, but I really like you and I would hate myself if anything happened to you."

-"I know Hales and I love you for that but I guess it's time for you to realize that you don't know much about me. Peyton's not the only bitch around there. I was a head cheerleader as well, remember?"

**Haley let a smile appear on her face.**

-"Maybe ... but please, I'm begging you to avoid her"

-"And I will! As long as she doesn't cross my path."

**Brooke took Haley's hands trying to make clear to her that everything would be okay.**

-"Why are we getting so depressed when this is such a great day for you. You ready for your date?"

**Haley looked shocked at her friend. Then her eyes started looking desperately for a clock**

-"Ow my God! Brooke! What time is it? I totally forgot!"

-"Don't worry Tutor Girl! Just enough time for you to go home and get dressed! Just don't freak out tonight okay?"

**A more comforting face. **

-"Yeah ... I'll try"

-"Are you ready for it?"

-"I might be. But then I'll have to leave now."

-"It's okay Hales. I'm kind of tired so I'm going to crawl between the sheets anyway. Call me tomorrow with all the details!"

**Haley stood up.**

-"I'm gonna let myself out, don't want you to feel pain";** she said pointing on Brooke's leg.**

-"Haley!"

**Brooke stood up fast.**

-"The bandage was just a trick for Lucas. But I guess I won't need that one anymore"

-"I'll see you tomorrow."

-"Bye Hales. No sex on a first date!"

**She closed the door**

**Tree Hill was definitely a crazy place.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

I know ... I'm a sick person.

I wrote a sex scene in chapter 8, but I get a feeling that it makes the story kind of cheaper. It's good and funny though ... so please reply I you already want to see/read it or if you can wait a little bit longer.


	8. Actions

I didn't get much response about the scene I was asking you about, but I guess I didn't really give you a chance, did I? I'm trying not to break the habit of posting every day. Sadly enough there will be no update tomorrow cause I have to study my math exam for Saturday (I know! Saturday?)

Sit back and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**As Haley stepped outside she felt a warm rush going through her whole body. She loved everything about the spring. How couldn't you love the smell, the flowers that were rising from the ground, the weather that wasn't too warm or too cold. Spring was awesome.**

**Haley was thinking about her date with Nathan. It was already becoming dark. Her ultimate dream was about to come true, but she had to hurry if she didn't want to be late. She knew she had only one chance to meet the captain of the basketball team and she wanted it to be perfect. She stayed way too long at Brooke's house and there was almost no time left.**

**Haley stopped in front of her house. The door was locked so she started looking for keys.**

-So I guess it's true after all."

**A guy with two others beside him was standing behind her back. She quickly turned around holding the keys in her hands.**

-"What are you doing here Skills?"

**He stepped closer**

-"Some jerk decorated the River Court so there is no place for us there anymore."

**Haley was stuck with those words.**

_Was that it? _

_Was Nathan taking her to the River Court for the date? _

_How did he know she adored that place?_

-"Haley! What happened to you? You used to hate the popular kids and now you're hanging out with them."

-"That's none of your business"

-"I've seen you today with this 'Lucas' at the hospital, you're dating the captain of the basketball team and you're acting like you're BFF with that new girl?"

**A guy behind Skills nodded confirming his statement.**

**Haley was angry.**

-"What about you?"

**She pushed him back.**

-"What happened to you when you cheated on me with that skank?"

**He became angry.**

-"Leave Bevin out of it."

-"So why do you care about me now?"

-"I don't! But you know that this new girl is heading the wrong direction so stay away from her!"

-"Unlike you, she's my friend. Someone who actually gives a shit about me."

-"I swear to God if you go out on a date with this guy tonight he won't survive tomorrow"

-"Are you threatening me?"

**He strongly took her hand and pressed her against the door.**

-"This is an advice from an old friend"

**He put his weight on her so she couldn't move letting her spartle.**

-"Let me g.."

**He pushed his lips against hers with an incredible force. The pain he caused was worse than ever. Feeling of dizziness and vomit was all she felt. She couldn't move. With the keys in her hand she hit him so he started bleeding. It seemed that he didn't mind the pain. He tugged violently the keys out of her hand and ripped her blouse open with his other. Her leg instantly kicked him in the nuts. Full of anger he slapped her in her face so that she fell on the floor. Fergie and Junk were standing on the porch.**

-"Tie her up and put her in the car."

**As he said those words an iron fist struck his face.**

-"Hi, meet my best friend Fist! Fist, this is "Broken Nose"!

**With these words Nathan punched Skills one more time who fell on the ground. Nathan looked at the two other guys who were looking scared at him. He nodded giving them the permission to pick up their unconscious friend. Then he bowed to Haley. **

-"You're okay?"

**She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't tell him such a lie.**

-"Come on!"

**He said giving her a hand and pulling her from the ground.**

-"I'm sorry but I don't feel like going out anymore."

**He picked up the bloody keys that were lying on the floor**

-"I know"

**He opened the door**

"... but it doesn't mean we still can make the best of it"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**After knocking awhile on the door he opened it and stepped carefully inside.**

-"Hello? Anyone in here?"

**He closed the door behind him and looked inside the living. No one was there. He went to the kitchen. A cup of coffee was on the kitchen table. He picked it up. It was still hot, but barely touched.**

**He took a kitchen knife of of a drawer and noticed a piece of a photo hanging alone on the fridge. It portrayed a fifty year old man somewhere hugging someone.**

-"Brooke, are you in here?"

**He went further through the house. A noise of water was coming out of the bathroom. He opened the door pushing it with the knife.**

-"Why? You wonna find out who's going to bleed first?"

**She stepped from behind the bath curtain with a white towel with a razor in her hands. He dropped the knife.**

-"I knew you couldn't handle it."

**She smiled putting down the razor. Yes! He couldn't handle it ... He was more than astonished seeing her half naked. If God had created the perfect body, he was happy to know he just had a sneak peek.**

-"Would you mind passing me my bathrobe?"

**Definitely didn't mind that. **

-"Well, here you g..."

**He placed his hand on her waist and leaned in to kiss stroking her cheek with his other hand. She wasn't expecting it at all, but her tempting lips slightly parted and he swore he could hear her gasp softly. Shutting his eyes to enjoy the incredible moment he could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly, she made him feel breathless. Suddenly she pulls back to look deep in his blue eyes trying to figure out what just happened. After a minute of staring at each other Her insecurities are overshadowed by the fact that their faces are coming closer again letting their lips meet. His tongue slowly ran over her sweet lips and after teasing him for a while she finally granted entrance. She smiled when she saw his eyes gliding over her body and hooking her hands together behind his neck and she let the towel fall on the floor as he lifted her up from the ground into his arms. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist pressing their bodies together. The passion was undeniable. He broke their kiss and started trailing gently kisses down her neck and collarbone. Her skin was soft and she smelled amazing. His tongue massaged the area just below her ear making her let him hear a moan. It was driving her crazy and she wasn't in control of her body anymore. This loud pleasure had all the answers that he wanted to hear from her. He let his lips trail down her neck and onto her chest. He wanted to please her. Without tearing his eyes off of her his hand reached for some towels from the shelf. He threw them all over the floor and laid her softly on it. Her hands quickly made their way down his white shirt, unbuttoning it and eventually ripping it off. Their tongues met once again with each other. He wanted her so badly. Her fingers got to the waistband of his pants. Pulling them off without any hesitation she turned herself around and in a second she was on top. He pushed her hard against his body. His hand made a path down her body. He saw her hazel eyes sparkle before hearing her yelling from excitement. Without breaking the kiss he slowly spread her legs to get access. The gasp of pleasure escaped her lips while she was rubbing her entire body against his. She closed her eyes and felt like she was going to explode into flames of desire while he was placing his lips on hers for a hard kiss. He transferred his hands on her tight letting himself become one with her. Feeling him inside of her she gasped. With only one thrust he had her already screaming of pleasure ...**

-"Thanks Lucas. Now ... What are you doing here anyway?"

**He was still standing there with a bathrobe in his hands. **

**What? Was this all just a dream? No! They were clearly having sex here a few minutes ago. It was impossible!**

**He looked at the shelf. All the towels were neatly folded up. The room was clean and she was standing confused in front of him. It was amazing how real that dream felt. **

-"I came to check up on you ..."

**He couldn't keep his eyes from her. That dream he just had felt incredibly amazing. Even his heart was still beating fast.**

-"Why, you wanted me to repay your heroic actions earlier?"

**She frowned her eyebrow and he blushed. **

-"No ... I just wanted to be sure you were alright."

**She brought her hand slowly to her chest while her eyes looked on the ground"**

**-"Thanks ... that's sweet."**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Peyton was in a dark living room. A fire that lightly lit the room was burning in the fire place . She was playing chess with a guy that was waiting scared for his turn.**

**Skills entered the room.**

-"I've heard you've failed."

-"I know ... but it wasn't my fault. Nathan wa ..."

**She interrupted him.**

-"Your job was simple."

**She crossed the legs and lifted a "Tower" and put it on E5. Her opponent looked at her. He removed her her newly placed "Tower" with his "Knight". **

-"Seek and destroy. How hard could that be ... "

-"Please."

**He bowed.**

-"If you give me one more chance I know I'll succeed in my task and even take Nathan along."

**She took another piece in her hand. The opponent gasped with fear.**

-"Leave Nathan alone ... cause you're done."

**She placed her "Queen" next to her opponent's "King" removing the "Bishop"**

-"Checkmate!"

**Both guys looked at her in disbelief. She turned her head and faced the opponent.**

-"Now tell me once again how hard you need me to leave that girl alone."

**Mouth looked at her almost crying.**

-"Good, I've got a mission for you"

**She gave him a red envelope.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun ... **Welcome to One Creepy Hill**

... but enough of Peytoncrap already :P

Let's see what Brooke is gonna do about it.

_Will she get any help? _

_Who is Mouth protecting? _

_Is Naley's date ruined? _

_... and most important of all ... Why is Peyton hunting for Haley now? Because of Brooke or has it something to do with Nathan?_

You can find out later! Just let me do it the same ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------

To those who missed it between the lines

- Skills and Haley were a couple, but he cheated on her with Bevin, who's one of Peyton's closest 'followers'. Peyton doesn't have friends.

- Peyton is hell of a mastermind. The chess scene was really good IMO :) (pay attention to the chess pieces!)

- I love the plot of the story. You don't know it yet but it's amazing in my eyes. You can find pieces of the hidden story between the lines if you read carefully.


	9. Reflections

_______________

•• The Simple Game ••

{ To win you've got to play the game }

_______________

- Author's note -

At first I thought I should write here a nice summary about what happened last time, but noticing that the last update was almost a year ago I was pretty sure it would be one hell of a text, so to make this easier for you maybe you should reread the last chapter ... or a few more. I know I did!

Read first, you can hate me later for not updating.

I---------------- Chapter 9 ----------------I

Reflections

As much Haley tried ignoring the annoying sound that was vigorously starting to drive her insane ... it just wouldn't stop. Covering her ears or even using the pillows seemed like a brainless solution.

What was that hell's noise anyway?

Too sharp for a doorbell and to soft for an alarm.

Finally tired playing the same game over and over again she realized it was time to leave her bed and put an end to this, but as her eyes slowly opened and discovered the trembling sound was coming from her cellphone, she realized this wasn't her bedroom nor her bed.

She was sleeping on a couch. _A couch!_

Slightly turning her head around was just enough to remember what happened yesterday or _who_ happened yesterday to be more precise. Nathan's hand was still firmly holding her body, trying protect it from all the bad and misery as she lay next to him. Trying to control her respiration and desperately fighting back herself from screaming out of happiness she started sliding trough his grip without waking him up, but this operation couldn't succeed without falling on the wooden floor.

The b_ang _was probably loud enough to wake him up, but surprisingly he just kept sleeping like an innocent child without even moving a bit.

She picked up the phone and quickly ran into the kitchen.

"What!?" sounded maybe a bit more hysterical than she intended trough the phone.

" ... and good morning to you too sleepyhead" the more warmer voice greeted her.

"Ou_w_, it's you."

" ... and guess what I'm calling for."

Haley turned around making sure the sleeping beauty in her house was still at the same place. Walking over to the fridge she took out a bottle of water when her eyes saw a huge old clock happily ticking on the wall.

"Brooke, it's 8 am!"

They would never get rid of that clock. The family antique was worth more than anything is James house.

"Tell me everything"

Tik _Tak ... T_ik_ T_ak ...

What was there to tell ... that the peak of her night was almost getting raped.

"There is not much to tell"

"Haha ... yeah right ... " a happy tone of the ex-cheerleader changed into more serious and interested quicker than Hales expected though " ... but seriously, start talking"

"It would be kind of a long conversation to do everything over the phone"

This was all it tool for Brooke to finally discover a deep sound of sadness hiding in her fiend's voice. This was not just Haley being tired or annoyed that she had to wake up so early.

There was something wrong.

"Sweetie are you okay? You don't sound to well. ... Did the son of a bitch not show up?"

As countless explanations were flashing trough Brooke's mind, some funny so depressing, but never she expected that Haley was struggling with her side of the story.

"No ... it's not that"

And there it was ... the moment when you realize there are two options in front of you.

You can keep your head low, mouth shut and forget what happened or simply tell someone you recently met and turned your life upside down everything what happened to you, probably revealing the next piece of the information that would lead to an inevitable explosion of the worlds.

"Yeah ... no ... I just ..."

This moment of clarity seemed to be way harder than Haley expected. After all ... it was a simple choice, but the consequences could be fatal and she didn't want to be responsible for this. Skills was way to stupid just to kidnap her, someone stronger was beyond this.

Actually only one person could be behind this. You didn't have to be stupid to realize.

So what would she do ...

... and then it happened.

A few words that made Haley snap out of this dilemma.

"You can tell me anything, you know that"

_... anything ..._

All she needed was in these five words and so she didn't hold back anymore ...

"When I left you yesterday I met Skills, my old ex-boyfriend, on the front porch. They tried to threaten me ... well ... actually they attacked me and tried to kidnap me.

Listening to this the anger boiled deep down Brooke's veins but she knew she had to keep her down and be there for her friend. This was about Haley now and this matter needed to be resolved quickly. So even though Haley was alone in the kitchen the warm voice of a worrying friend gave her all the comfort it needed to stay strong.

"Ow my God Hales, I'm so sorry. I never knew you had an ex-psycho stalker, I should have been there for you. What did he try to do?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't want to remember. The only thing I'm certain of is that Nathan helped me out and made sure I was okay."

"You should have called me when he left, I'd be there for you'

"I would"

"You would?"

_Would?_

"He's still here"

Haley didn't know how Brooke did it. The pain, the scare, the loneliness just seemed all to resolve when she was with Brooke. It was like that girl never even knew what those things were and could turn them around with a single word.

"HALEY James! And I thought I was the slutty one."

After all .. this was what Haley needed. A friend to be there in good and bad times, no matter what.

"Anyway don't worry I'll pick you up later today for a little therapy-shopping-resurrection to take your mind of things."

And if Peyton tried to take them both down already there was no turning back now.

"Thanks but I don't think tha--"

"No but's!" a cheery voice yelled immediately back "Not unless in the mall! Cya ya later."

They hung up and Haley reflected about what happened last night. She was in the middle of something bigger than her now and Skills was probably just the beginning. This was a start of something new for her and as scary as it sounded her life was actually at stake, but somehow she just couldn't stop smiling when she saw Nathan sleeping in the living room.

Somewhere else a young brunette opened a black box and and quickly started scanning trough document names till her finger stopped at the name Skills Taylor.

With another grin she took out his file and after cutting out his photo pinned it quickly on her bulletin board under Peyton's name.

"So ... _you_ want to play as well ..."

••• Your bet is your life •••

The moment Nathan woke up he wanted to get out of the house before the girl would wake up, but suddenly recognizing the surroundings and his memory slowly recovering the lost pieces of the puzzle he realized this wasn't another one night stand.

_Rivercourt_

_Fist_

_No sex_

Breakfast?

Before he could even see where the sweet smell was coming from Haley came out of the kitchen with a two plates.

"I hope you like pancakes" she mumbled laying down the dishes on the coffe table in front of them.

Breakfast in couch?

Delicious pancakes covered with melting ice-cream, decorated with chocolate swirls and a cherry on the top making the whole picture perfect were served right before his nose and while the soft creamy aroma invited him to take a bite and he knew that he couldn't stay now.

This. Breakfast.

This wasn't suppose to happen.

Not in his world.

And this was Haley, Ha_ley _Ja_mes!_

"Haley ... I really think I should go"

"You don't like pancakes"

"Yes ... _No_ ... I just promised someone I would meet them today."

Lame excuses. He was probably a pro inventing those.

Nervously picking up his jacket he tried to wave, but nothing more than an awkward hand shake came out of that motion. Without even time to sigh he ran out the door, trying to avoid what just happened to him.

And there she was again. Left behind and alone. She always was, but a knock on the door made her stop from drowning into the pool of self-pity.

Slowly opening her door she saw Nathan still standing on the other side.

It seemed like him staying was just as hard as him leaving for her. Snapping for at least a bit air and trying to pick up the uncharted pieces of his courage he mumbled "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" she smiled

"... I forgot my cell."

Of course. What else would this be. Why did she expect anything else anyway.

How far did she come along that she had to roll eyes on her self.

Turning embarrassed away she ran into the living room to pick up the lost cell. It didn't take long to find it, but neither did it to find the three unanswered messages from a certain Quinn.

"Of course you promised someone to be there." Who was she kidding ... this was still Nathan the captain of basketball team.

Trying to shake away those thoughts again she came back and passed him the phone

"Again ... I'm really sorry Haley"

"I'm sorry too"

Fake smile.

Door closed.

Leaning against it she sat on the ground.

Why!?_ Why!?_ Had she ever fallen for this guy. He didn't care about her ... nor did he even notice. She really had to stop being like this and had to take the courage and fate in her hands. If she would ever survive this mess she needed to make some changes about herself.

She knew that, but taking the first step was harder than it seemed. How could she ever be able to stand up to Peyton or Skills when she couldn't even tell her feeling to Nathan.

'_D_i_ng D_o_ng' _echoed trough the empty room again.

Could she finally give Nathan piece of her mind? She had to start somewhere.

Rushing to stand up she slammed it open, ready for the verbal explosion, but opening it might have been one of her biggest mistakes as Skills stormed inside from the other side covering her mouth.

"Hey doll, we have to talk"

This wasn't happening. Not again.

Why or how could this be?

Did the fate really hate her so much that it played this cruel games with the broken soul?

Making sure the door was closed he pushed her in the first chair he found and sat on another chair across.

"What do you want from me?"

As much as she tried to stay brave and hide the scare it was pretty obvious to him.

"Don't worry doll, I can't hurt you ... orders from above"

"You mean from Peyton"

"I meant from _above_ and now I need you to shut up and listen very carefully: you will not go to the police, you will not tell or do anything about what happened yesterday and you will stop hanging out with that new girl. She'll bring more danger in your life than you actually realize and if you keep going where you go you'll get stuck in a sick game ... which you'll lose."

"I think I'll take my chances"

"No, you won't. As much as you hate me right now and don't trust me at all you really should listen to my words."

"Why should I?"

"I'll let myself out" he smiled and getting up he gave her a last nod.

No heart, no feeling were visible in this man anymore. It was like somebody had sucked out all the juice of his life.

This wasn't Skills anymore.

"I'll never forgive you for what happened yesterday"

Maybe he wasn't Skills, but at least a part of him knew this was all wrong as well.

"I know."

Door closed.

Again.

••• Your bet is your life •••

Brooke jumped in the soft white leather seats. No time was going to be waisted cause this bubbly princess was in a hurry and since she was already late to pick up her friend the gas pedal wouldn't take any break the following 15 minutes. The red polished mustang, dad's last present before he took off after the fabulous divorce, looked amazing as always, but going after Haley didn't mean this sweet baby would get less care.

This was her sacred place and no one was aloud to mess it up. Just riding in that car while the soft breeze played with her chocolate locks made everything much better, all the problems seemed to be blown away and nothing could ruin those moments.

Nothing unless you would bump into five skinny skans in the middle of the road of course. All looked the same, all tried to impress the cold queen in front of them.

Driving by slowly she had to stop and looking straight into the eyes of the major bitch wearing black leather pants to indicate who was the leader Brooke knew that a simple horn wouldn't do the magic job for her. Sometimes she just wanted to kick that skinny ass like old times, no strings attached, but this was not an option and it didn't seems like she would get further without confronting the fearless hoe. Puddle pools were everywhere due the open leak in the pipes caused by these girls.

Rolling down the side window Brooke stuck her head outside.

"Lederhosen are so passé"

They were. Seriously!

The devious smile on the spermface in front of her told the rest of the story. _Were they expecting her?_

"Ugly skanks too"

As much as Brooke hated that shaggy hoe, she had to admit that seeing her fail was the highpoint of her day. This blonde abomination would go down the hard way.

"Then why the hell are you still walking around here"

"You better watch out bitch, I can make your life hell in a snap"

"You already are making it hell. My eyes burn when I see your ass squeezed in that plastic crap"

"Aww ... don't worry. All this is a simple foreplay"

"If you're finally decided that you want plastic surgery I'm more than happy to help you right now."

"Ow don't worry, see that guy over there in the black suit? We call him a bodyguard. If you'd try to ran me over you'd have to get out of a coffin first."

"We'll see about that. Now get out of my way."

"We will. When we're done"

"Why the heck are you doing with the sewer line anyway? You're not full of shit yet? "

"Aint any of your business, but if you want I'm more than happy to burry you six feet under"

"Don't push it ... or I will restyle your face like old times"

"I'll be happy to pay you back ... but if you or any of your minions ever come into my house again you might not escape cause I'm dying to test my new shovel."

Looking trough the steal mass of ignorance shielding eyes on the other side anyone could know that all this talking was a lost cause, but if looks could kills this would be one hell of a massacre. Neither of them had a chance against each other, but Peyton suddenly yelling "Lets move." seemed to resolve the colorful conflict.

"Say hi to Haley from me, will you?" last cold words were whispered through the air.

What the hell was that? Sure Brooke expected and even knew this was all her doing, but was she really playing her out in the public. This was beyond dare.

"Hey Skank! ..." speeding up the car Brooke drove trough one of the puddle pool and before Peyton understood what was happening she saw a huge waterfall of dirty water smashing in her face in front of everyone. " ... you stink!"

Soaking wet and humiliated

"This is fun"

As the red mustang drove away Peyton snapped her fingers again. "You did what I asked you?"

Another blonde bimbo just brainlessly smiled giving her an plastic box, black and dirty from the moist in the sewer.

"Don't be stupid ... open it"

But as the two buttons clicked open the box appeared to be empty.

Why? How?

There was only one person who knew about this.

"Lucas ... you little son of a bitch!"

_______________

Yes it's true, the number of mysteries in this story is getting ridiculously huge ... and so the plot thickens


End file.
